Emberblaze's choice loyalty, or love?
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: Emberblaze falls in love, but her heart gets broken? Will she fall in love with another cat? Or will she be a loyal warrior without love in her life and her heart?


Hey! It's XxSilverStarDust again. The Clan information will be on the bottom of this story, a updated on somethings may change from the information given before the story, & eh, I'll do all the clan's informations now so you know who is who. Now enjoy Emberblaze's deshion Loyalty, or Love?

CrystalClan:

Leader: Silverstar- silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Deputy: Swiftwing- black and white she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Runningpaw

Medicine cat: Juniperwing- white tom with orange rings around his tail with pale blue eyes. Apprentice: Songflight- toriteshell tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Jaggedtalon- black and gray tom with green eyes, with a twisted front claw on his right paw.

Squrrielfang- toriteshell she-cat with sandy-golden face and amber eyes.

Emberblaze- black she-kit with dark amber eyes almost red.

Darkfeather- black tabby tom with white stripes and amber eyes.

Fernleaf- toritishell she-cat with blue eyes.

Darkfang- black tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Spottedfeather- white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes.

Mossflower- soild white she-cat with blue eyes, but toriteshell paws and face. Apprentice: Mousepaw

Berrybreeze- red tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Blackpaw

Mistystream- light gray she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Jaguarclaw- spotted golden tabby she- cat with green eyes.

Spottedcloud- sandy brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Bramblepelt- molted dark tabby tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Featherpaw

Ivyclaw-pale gray tom with yellow eyes, and black tabby markings.

Apprentices: (Kits who are six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Mousepaw- black and gray tom with green eyes.

Featherpaw- dapple she-cat with amber eyes.

Cloudpaw- white tom with gray tabby markings and yellow eyes.

Runningpaw- toriteshell she-kit with blue eyes.

Blackpaw- black tom with yellow eyes.

Queens: (She-cats nurseing kits or expecting kits)

Snowflower- soild white long haired she-cat with green eyes. (Mother of Ivyclaw's kit(s): Moonkit; silver and white she-kit with blue eyes. & Lionkit- golden brown tabby she-kit with yellow eyes.)

Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)

Foxface- red tom with white under belly, muzzel, and green eyes.

Lionclaw- golden tom with green eyes.

Brightflower- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

OceanClan:

Leader:

Grazestar: sandy brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Deputy:

Riverheart: blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes and silver paws.

Medicine Cat:

Shellpelt: cream colored she-cat with pink patches and green eyes.

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Dapplefoot: dapple tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Whiskerpaw

Snakeclaw: black and gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Sweetflower: pink she-cat with green eyes.

Nightbreeze: gray and white tabby tom with a black face and paws and amber eyes.

Brackenstripe: golden brown and silver tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Bloompaw

Grassfur: molted brown tom with green eyes.

Apprentices: (Kits who are six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Bloompaw: red tabby she-cat with pink tabby markings and pink eyes.

Whiskerpaw: white tom with green eyes and black tips on his ears.

Queens: (She-cats nurseing kits or expecting kits)

Firecloud: red she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Dapplefoot's kit(s): Clawkit; molted tom with white paws, and speckal black fur making it look if he has claw marks on his face.)

Tallfur: gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Nightbreeze's kits)

Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)

Redbush- red tabby tom with green eyes.

LightClan:

Leader:

Gardenstar: Toriteshell she-cat with beautiful green eyes.

Deputy:

Stonetail: Dark gray tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Molepelt: molted gray and white tom with blue eyes.

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Sunpetal: golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Tigerfoot: orange tom with white tabby markings and green eyes.

Oneclaw: long haired white tom, with a gray face and stripped tail and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Graypaw

Brightstorm: Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white nose.

Sparrowfang: blue-gray tom with white stripe running from his nose to his tail tip and green eyes. Apprentice: Longpaw

Flamepelt: red tom with white paws and green eyes.

Flowerstream: beautiful silver she-cat with green eyes and black paws. Apprentice: Darkpaw

Apprentices: (Kits who are six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Darkpaw: Black and gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Longpaw: Pale gray tom with green eyes and a battle scar on his muzzel.

Graypaw: Darker gray she-cat with green eyes.

Queens: (She-cats nurseing kits or expecting kits)

Russetleaf: Toriteshell tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes. (Mother of Stonetail's kit's: Juniperkit; cream colored she-kit with yellow eyes, Windkit; spotted golden tom with amber eyes.)

Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)

None

SkyClan:

Leader:

Poolstar: blue-gray she-cat with silver tabby markings and blue eyes. Apprentice: Stormpaw

Deputy:

Midnightclaw: Soild black she-cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Lilyface: Golden she-cat with green eyes and white paws.

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Fuzzyfur: Fluffy black and white tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Willowpaw

Runningfoot: red tom with gray paws and green eyes.

Pebblestem: light gray she-cat with pink eyes.

Hopestream: pink she-cat with gray eyes.

Bluepelt: Blue tabby tom with amber eyes and a black face. Apprentice: Grasspaw

Mudclaw: Dark brown tom with black tabby markings and amber eyes.

Graywing: Dark gray tom, with blue eyes and white paws.

Brokenclaw: white and gray tom with a broken claw on his right paw and green eyes.

Goursefang: molted tabby tom with amber eyes.

Pigeonflight: light sandy brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Leafpetal: toriteshell she-cat with long front claws, and green eyes. Apprentice: Shinepaw

Apprentices: (Kits who are six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Grasspaw: Green and black tom with yellow eyes.

Shinepaw: Bright golden she-cat with brighter amber eyes.

Willowpaw: Black and white tom with gray muzzel and green eyes.

Stormpaw: Blue-gray she-cat with white under belly and blue eyes.

Queens: (She-cats nurseing kits or expecting kits)

Brindleheart: Dark gray she-cat with white patched and yellow eyes. (Mother of Goursefang's kit(s): Brightkit; dark gray she-kit with toriteshell patches and beautiful green eyes, & Icekit; Silver and white she-kit with icey blue eyes and blue-gray paws.)

Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)

Brownbelly: long haired dark brown tom with red eyes. (Oldest SkyClan cat)

Gingertail: Ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Whitefur: white tom with purple eyes.

* With their medicine cat, two apprentices, and two kits missing the CrystalClan cats were in a panic. Songflight was young she was nerves for her mentor Juniperwing's safety and the safety of Snowflower's kits which she helped deliver. Jaggedtalon chose Emberblaze, Squrrielfang, Mousepaw, and Spottedfeather to come with him to find the missing cats. Mistystream was called into Silverstar's den along with Swiftwing, and the noblest senior warrior in the clan, Berrybreeze was gathering up warriors to go check Juniperwing's favorite place to be outside the clan. A tree that over looked every clan's tettoriety and the sun rose, and set perfectally he took Mistystream there the first day she was out as a full warrior. Jaggedtalon returned with Featherpaw in his jaws, the apprentice was hurt very badly, Songflight padded over with herbs in her jaws the tom lay the apprentice on her side and watched Songflight patch her up. Mistystream raced over to his side panic in her eyes, Snowflower was right behind her "Did you all find Blackpaw?" the queen took a step closer to jaggedtalon, Mistystream knew Snowflower wanted to hear he found her kits "Or Moonkit, or Lionkit?" Sadly, the tom shook his head no, the two she-cats lowered there heads until a yowl rose from the entrance. It was Emberblaze! She came in with a kit dangling in her jaws, it was Moonkit! She was safe and alive. That left Juniperwing, Lionkit, and Blackpaw to find and time was running out, a gathering was tonight only hours away from now. "Emberblaze, Squrrielfang, and Runningpaw come with me," Mistystream ordered. Snowflower looked at her sadness in her green eyes, "Were going to fine Lionkit. Keep you're ears and noses on gaurd for her scent."

* Running through the forest many scents filled her nose a faint scent was barely tickling her nose no doubt in her head Mistystream knew it was Lionkit's scent. She jumped over a fallen tree and stopped to see Lionkit laying on the ground, she was alive no blood was on her pelt Emberblaze padded up noseing the kit awake. As Lionkit lefted her head she purred "Hi." The warriors and apprentice looked at the kit with serious eyes and Emberblaze picked him up by the scruff carrying him back to camp. As she placed him down Snowflower ran stright for her kit licking her ears, Silverstar padded up her blue eyes blazing "Lionkit, Moonkit it's good you're safe. Where is Blackpaw, and Juniperwing? And why were you out of camp?" They lowered their heads to their paws, "W-well we snuck out of the den through the back and Blackpaw and Juniperwing caught us. We only wanted to be apprentice's since were six moons now. A-And we ran off playing a hide and seek game." The clan leader didnt take her cold gaze off of the kit's then sighed. "You want to be apprentices huh? Fine." She jumped on the high rock and announced their apprentice names, and mentors. Emberblaze, would mentor Lionpaw and Squrrielfang would mentor Moonpaw. Time was up to find Juniperwing, and Blackpaw they had to leave for the gathering now. Silverstar told Jaggedtalon to stay and keep searching for the last missing cats. "Emberblaze, time to leave get Lionpaw and we'll be off." Mistystream yowled. Her daughter nodded and raced into the apprentices den getting Lionpaw, while Squrrielfang and Moonpaw awaited her. Jaggedtalon licked his daughters Runningpaw, and Emberblaze goodbye telling them to behave theirselves and he promissed he would find Blackpaw and Juniperwing by the time they returned.

* LightClan was already, the CrystalClan cats were second now they had to wait for SkyClan, and OceanClan. Silverstar growled in thought of Blackpaw and Juniperwing still being missing. The CrystalClan cats padded into the hollow the LightClan leader Gardenstar dipped her head to Silverstar and flicked her tail for the leader to join her and her deputy Stonetail. As Silverstar and Swiftwing joined Gardenstar and Stonetail the OceanClan leader Grazestar and his deputy Riverheart raced into the clearing their clan behind them. Mistystreams friend in OceanClan, Sweetflower padded toward her the warriors eyes were calm "Hi Mistystream. How are you, Jaggedtalon, and you're kits doing?" Explaining that Blackpaw was missing, and her daughter Emberblaze being a warrior Sweetflower seemed to be distracted by her clanmate Nightbreeze the OceanClan leader wasn't really listening, finally the SkyClan cats came and the gathering began. Poolstar padded to the front of the great rock, the fur on the leaders spine was bristled directing her attetion to Silverstar. "The CrystalClan medicine cat Juniperwing, and an apprentice have been arrested by SkyClan. Silverstar why were they in our tettoriety?" Silverstar growled, returning Poolstar's gaze. "I don't know. But, they have to return home." The great leader shook her head "No. They tresspassed." Silverstar looked at Mistystream then at Swiftwing. "Then we'll fight for them tomorrow at dawn."

* This wasnt a good night for any clan. With a battle tomorrow at dawn all the warriors had to be prepared that meant eat when they got home, and get a full night of rest. The gathering ended early, with StarClan covering the full moon with a cloud Silverstar was running back to camp quickly, she truely was the fastest cat in CrystalClan. As they entered the camp Jaggedtalon looked at his worried mate padding over to her, and licking her head "What's wrong Mistystream?" Little did he know, they were going to have to fight for their lives, their clan mates lives, and their son's life. She decided to talk to him in the warriors den. Emberblaze had been acting weird ever since they got home, she was acting friendly to Bluepelt during the whole gathering. Now she was settling in her nest and fell asleep, that put her mothers mind to rest as she explained to Jaggedtalon the warriors were already asleep. "Hush up, Mistystream, Jaggedtalon get rest now." Swiftwing ordered sternly, she was as tired as any of the others who were on the trip to the gathering. Following their deputies orders Mistystream and Jaggedtalon fell alseep in their nests. Hours past and Mistystream was awoken by rustling in a nest nest to hers, lifting her light gray head she noticed Emberblaze leaving the den, "Where are you going Emberblaze? It's the middle of the night for StarClan's sake." Her daughter jumped in suprise, "Oh.. I'm uh.. I'm going to the dirt place Mistystream." reasuring her mother Emberblaze padded from the warriors den and acted like she was going to the dirt place. Bramblepelt was off gaurd now, and in the warriors den sleeping Emberblaze could hear him snoring from the camp entrance, "Nosey fur-ball." Muttered the warrior as she left the camp padding into the forest.

* As Emberblaze got closer to the border she decided to lay on her stomach intil she noticed Bluepelt padding up he looked handsome in the moon light. "Hi Bluepelt." She mewed, purring happily as he jumped onto a large boulder. The large tom looked at her with loving amber eyes, "Hai Emberblaze. It's no good if we fight tomorrow, I mean I-I-" She cut him off padding up touching her muzzel against his "I love you too." They ran over to the tallest tree in the forest Bluepelt hated climbing trees, he loved running more but Emberblaze was already climbing up the tree branch by branch he didnt want her to show him up so the SkyClan warrior climbed too. As they reached the top a branch broke under Bluepelts weight and he started to fall only to be caught by Emberblaze she held on tight to him remembering a day when they were apprentices each at their first gathering when Jaystar was alive and leading SkyClan with Poolstar as deputy named Poolfur:

Bluepaw: Hi there.

Emberpaw: Hello. I'm Emberpaw.

Bluepaw: *Presses against her* I'm Bluepaw, is this you're first gathering Emberpaw?

Emberpaw: *Blushes* Y-Yeah, how about you Bluepaw?

Bluepaw: *Nods* Don't worry we can be friendly, during gatherings so which clan are you from?

Emberpaw: I'm from CrystalClan, i can smell SkyClan's scent on you, so you're a SkyClan apprentice huh? Who's you're mentor?

Bluepaw: Jaystar himself. I'm the son of Poolfur, and Runningfoot. How about you?

Emberpaw: I'm the daughter of Mistystream, and Jaggedtalon. My mentor's Spottedcloud.

Bluepaw: Wanna be friends Emberpaw?

Emberpaw: Sure! *they sit together watching the gathering in the coldness of leaf-bare*

* "That's how you remember us meeting?" Bluepelt asked, he seemed to remember too. Emberblaze was a warrior before him but, and they still were friends. She could guess that changed into love for each other, it felt strange because Berrybreeze was mooning over her for a while now. "It's getting late we have to get to our clans, before dawn" Emberblaze mewed but Bluepelt sugested they sleep for a while before returning home. So they did.

* "CrystalClan attack!" yowled Silverstar, her warriors flung themselves into battle as Poolstar yowled for her SkyClan warriors to attack aswell. Emberblaze was in battle with Fuzzyfur already, she finally chose a warrior her own size. Runningpaw was wrestling with Stormpaw, the apprentice of Poolstar fought like a warrior even though she had lesser moons of training then Runningpaw did. We have to win this fight! Mistystream thought being taken off gaurd by Brokenclaw the mighty tom raked her muzzel and tore into her flesh. StarClan help me please I'm not ready to join you yet! Her prayers were answered as Emberblaze dragged Brokenclaw off her mother and raked the warriors muzzel he yowled his surender and raced off back toward SkyClans tettoriety. Cloudpaw, and Emberblaze dragged Mistystream toward the bramble bushes were Songflight awaited to start putting cobwebs on Mistystreams deep wounds. "Bluepelt kill Silverstar!" Mudclaw hissed he wanted the CrystalClan warriors to lose this fight, and to make sure he knew Silverstar had to be killed for them to retreat. The blue tabby warrior was circling around the silver leader, his claws stained with blood. No.. Emberblaze raced as fast as she could dodging each SkyClan warriors tackles she saw the cat she loved getting ready to spring a deadly blow to her aunt, better yet her clan leader. She tackled him and they rolled together next to the rapid river's which connected with the lake were all cats got their fish from. "Emberblaze... I won't fight you. Get out of the way this battle has to stop" Bluepelt growled, his eyes showed anger. The warrior shook her head and Bluepelt sheathed his claws, Poolstar was calling her warriors to a retreat which meant CrystalClan had won their medicine cat and apprentice back. Squrrielfang was padding with Juniperwing, and Blackpaw as Poolstar released them anger in her eyes.

* "We wish to welcome Blackpaw, and Juniperwing back home where they belong!" The CrystalClan leader yowled proudly, her ice blue eyes darkened as she gazed at Songflight "Mistystream, and Fernleaf are hurt pretty badly as Songflight put it. They'll be in the medicine den for a few days. On better news though I've decided to make Cloudpaw, Featherpaw, and Mousepaw warriors." Emberblaze looked at Silverstar as she called the apprentices new names, Featherstorm, Mouseflower, and Cloudfoot. "Well looks like you're still apprentices huh Runningpaw, and Blackpaw?" Emberblaze teased her siblings. The apprentices growled angrily and padded into the apprentices den, the den Emberblaze slept in only for two moons while this was her brother, and sister's third moon in being the apprentices den. The moon was high in the sky, so she decided to meet Bluepelt again tonight after the warriors went to sleep and she would have to leave camp through the back way in the hole behind the warriors den. Bramblepelt came up to her dipping his head, "Silverstar wants to see you before you sleep Emberblaze." He padded past her and entered the warriors den after Ivyclaw. Padding over to the leaders den Emberbreeze called through the linch "It's Emberblaze." The sweet voice of her leader responded "come in Emberblaze." She poked her head in the linch and noticed Silverstar sitting in her nest grooming her fur neatly. Her eyes were concerned "Why did Bluepelt say that?" Oh no! Did Silverstar know about their forbiden love? "I don't know Silverstar. I'm not inside a SkyClan warriors head."

* Slipping from the camp once more to meet with Bluepelt, she had news for her love but how would the SkyClan warrior take the news? As she saw him sitting next to the boulder, his amber eyes showed his anger in her as she padded over to him "I could have gotten in trouble with Poolstar for not attacking you Emberblaze." She lowered her head, maybe she didnt have to tell Bluepelt that she accepted his offer in having his kits. She wasn't expecting any yet though she wanted his kits, and his kits only she loved this SkyClan warrior with all of her heart. "Sorry Bluepelt. I have to get home Jaguarclaw will want to know why I was out so long I told her I was getting fresh air." They pressed their muzzels together, she felt bad for not telling him the news as she neared the camp Jaguarclaw, was outside too. The warrior had no idea Emberblaze left camp, she lied to Bluepelt to leave early. "Emberblaze, take over for me please I want to go catch this fat squrriel I saw a moment ago." Jaguarclaw pleaded. "Okay. Good lucky Jaguarclaw." Watching the warrior bound away Emberblaze knew she wouldnt find anything other then the squrriel Bluepelt would be heading to his camp by now.

* A yowl rose from the forest as Jaguarclaw limped in the camp during the dawn hours dragging a dead body with her. "Silverstar!" She yowled loudly, waking up most warriors, Emberblaze was in her nest after Ivyclaw took over the gaurd post she didnt want to get up but she didn any way. Yawning she nosed Cloudfoot, Featherstorm, and Mouseflower awake to see what the nose was about. She padded through the den with her new friend Featherstorm only to see Bluepelt's body laying on the ground and Jaguarclaw explaining what had happened. Apparently she caught the squrriel next to the border, and Bluepelt attacked her for no reason after he got her to lay on her side he picked the squrriel up and started heading toward his side of the border, he was stealing prey from another warrior. Jaguarclaw had Ivyclaw fetch the squrriel so they could smell his scent on it, she continued "Bluepelt thought I couldn't move but I pounced on him and we rolled falling off the cliff and into river, I tried to pull him to safety but the water currents were to strong and they made him slam into a rock head first. I knew he was dead so I pulled myself up onto a rock and used the stepping stones to reach him and I pulled his body back here to see if he was truely dead, but I guess Juniperwing can conferm Bluepelt is 100% dead." The warrior's story was compleatly correct, Bluepelt's head was covered in blood, and both their pelts were drenched in water. Why would he steal Jaguarclaw's prey? That didn't make scence but, that didnt matter now, what mattered is her love was in StarClan. Silverstar lowered her head "Emberblaze, Cloudfoot, Featherstorm Mouseflower, Runningpaw, and Lionpaw go with Juniperwing and Songflight to SkyClan's camp carrying Bluepelt. Juniperwing explain what happened to Poolstar, Midnightclaw, and Lilyface. Now."

* Dragging his dead body seemed to be easy, but it took a long time Mouseflower and Featherstorm swam across the calmer side of the river and waited for Emberblaze, and Cloudfoot to drag the dead warriors body over to them. As they reached the SkyClan tettoriety a patrol raced at them lead by Mudclaw, Pegionflight, Pebblestem, and Willowpaw the warriors and apprentice growled they stopped as soon as they spotted Bluepelt's dead body on the ground. "My brother!" Pebblemstem screamed, racing next to him licking his body fericely "What did you CrystalClan cats do to Bluepelt?" Mudclaw growled, grabbing Bluepelt by the scruff with Pegionflight helping him, "comon, you've brought you're medicine cats so you have to see Lilyface and Poolstar." Pebblemstem mewed, they all padded to the SkyClan camp quickly and Poolstars deputy Midnightclaw was with Lilyface the medicine cat and deputy padded over to Juniperwing, and Songflight telling them to see Poolstar quickly. Emberblaze sat in the clearing waiting for her medicine cats to explain everything to Midnightclaw, and Poolstar as she looked around a hawk circled over head, it flew down stright at a tiny dark gray kit with toriteshell patches and beautiful green eyes. No! Emberblaze took the chance and raced for the kit's aid tackling the hawk fighting it fercely as the two fell the hawk pecked at her whole body she finally found the strength to bite into the hawks neck killing it. Blood trickled down her head after the fight she panted heavily and fell to the ground. The queen named Brindleheart raced next to her as Emberblaze let the tiny kit go, "Thank you so much young warrior." The queen dipped her head as Goursefang padded up "You've saved Brightkit's life. Thank you Emberblaze." She nodded and waited once more for Juniperwing, Songflight were ready to leave, they made sure Poolstar and the rest of the clan understood Bluepelt's death wasn't CrystalClan's fault. Looks like I won't have kits with you Bluepelt, and I'll stay loyal to my own clan. And fall in love with a cat of my own clan, I've chosen loyalty over love for you. Emberblaze thought, she escorted her clanmates back home and talked to Berrybreeze about their future kits.

TO BE CONTINUED! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY!

Clan's information:

CrystalClan:

Leader: Silverstar- silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Deputy: Swiftwing- black and white she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Runningpaw

Medicine cat: Juniperwing- white tom with orange rings around his tail with pale blue eyes. Apprentice: Songflight- toriteshell tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Jaggedtalon- black and gray tom with green eyes, with a twisted front claw on his right paw.

Squrrielfang- toriteshell she-cat with sandy-golden face and amber eyes. Apprentice: Moonpaw

Emberblaze- black she-kit with dark amber eyes almost red. Apprentice: Lionpaw

Fernleaf- toritishell she-cat with blue eyes.

Darkfang- black tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Spottedfeather- white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes.

Berrybreeze- red tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Blackpaw

Mistystream- light gray she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Jaguarclaw- spotted golden tabby she- cat with green eyes.

Bramblepelt- molted dark tabby tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Featherpaw

Ivyclaw-pale gray tom with yellow eyes, and black tabby markings.

Mouseflower- black and gray she-cat with green eyes.

Featherstorm- dapple she-cat with amber eyes.

Cloudfoot- white tom with gray tabby markings and yellow eyes.

Snowflower- soild white long haired she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices: (Kits who are six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Runningpaw- toriteshell she-kit with blue eyes.

Blackpaw- black tom with yellow eyes.

Moonpaw- silver and white she-kit with blue eyes.

Lionpaw- golden brown tabby she-kit with yellow eyes

Queens: (She-cats nurseing kits or expecting kits)

Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)

Foxface- red tom with white under belly, muzzel, and green eyes.

Lionclaw- golden tom with green eyes.

Brightflower- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

OceanClan:

Leader:

Grazestar: sandy brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Deputy:

Riverheart: blue-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes and silver paws.

Medicine Cat:

Shellpelt: cream colored she-cat with pink patches and green eyes.

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Dapplefoot: dapple tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Whiskerpaw

Snakeclaw: black and gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Sweetflower: pink she-cat with green eyes.

Nightbreeze: gray and white tabby tom with a black face and paws and amber eyes.

Brackenstripe: golden brown and silver tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Bloompaw

Grassfur: molted brown tom with green eyes.

Apprentices: (Kits who are six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Bloompaw: red tabby she-cat with pink tabby markings and pink eyes.

Whiskerpaw: white tom with green eyes and black tips on his ears.

Queens: (She-cats nurseing kits or expecting kits)

Firecloud: red she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Dapplefoot's kit(s): Clawkit; molted tom with white paws, and speckal black fur making it look if he has claw marks on his face.)

Tallfur: gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Nightbreeze's kits)

Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)

Redbush- red tabby tom with green eyes.

LightClan:

Leader:

Gardenstar: Toriteshell she-cat with beautiful green eyes.

Deputy:

Stonetail: Dark gray tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Molepelt: molted gray and white tom with blue eyes.

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Sunpetal: golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Tigerfoot: orange tom with white tabby markings and green eyes.

Oneclaw: long haired white tom, with a gray face and stripped tail and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Graypaw

Brightstorm: Ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white nose.

Sparrowfang: blue-gray tom with white stripe running from his nose to his tail tip and green eyes. Apprentice: Longpaw

Flamepelt: red tom with white paws and green eyes.

Flowerstream: beautiful silver she-cat with green eyes and black paws. Apprentice: Darkpaw

Apprentices: (Kits who are six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Darkpaw: Black and gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Longpaw: Pale gray tom with green eyes and a battle scar on his muzzel.

Graypaw: Darker gray she-cat with green eyes.

Queens: (She-cats nurseing kits or expecting kits)

Russetleaf: Toriteshell tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes. (Mother of Stonetail's kit's: Juniperkit; cream colored she-kit with yellow eyes, Windkit; spotted golden tom with amber eyes.)

Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)

None

SkyClan:

Leader:

Poolstar: blue-gray she-cat with silver tabby markings and blue eyes. Apprentice: Stormpaw

Deputy:

Midnightclaw: Soild black she-cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Lilyface: Golden she-cat with green eyes and white paws.

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Fuzzyfur: Fluffy black and white tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Willowpaw

Runningfoot: red tom with gray paws and green eyes.

Pebblestem: light gray she-cat with pink eyes.

Hopestream: pink she-cat with gray eyes. Apprentice: Grasspaw

Mudclaw: Dark brown tom with black tabby markings and amber eyes.

Graywing: Dark gray tom, with blue eyes and white paws.

Brokenclaw: white and gray tom with a broken claw on his right paw and green eyes.

Goursefang: molted tabby tom with amber eyes.

Pigeonflight: light sandy brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Leafpetal: toriteshell she-cat with long front claws, and green eyes. Apprentice: Shinepaw

Apprentices: (Kits who are six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Grasspaw: Green and black tom with yellow eyes.

Shinepaw: Bright golden she-cat with brighter amber eyes.

Willowpaw: Black and white tom with gray muzzel and green eyes.

Stormpaw: Blue-gray she-cat with white under belly and blue eyes.

Queens: (She-cats nurseing kits or expecting kits)

Brindleheart: Dark gray she-cat with white patched and yellow eyes. (Mother of Goursefang's kit(s): Brightkit; dark gray she-kit with toriteshell patches and beautiful green eyes, & Icekit; Silver and white she-kit with icey blue eyes and blue-gray paws.)

Elders: (Warriors and queens now retired)

Brownbelly: long haired dark brown tom with red eyes. (Oldest SkyClan cat)

Gingertail: Ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Whitefur: white tom with purple eyes.


End file.
